Mr Police Man
by littlerme
Summary: (Warning Kogan smut) Logan is a prostitute just getting off his job, but what will happen when he gets pulled over by Kendall Knight for speeding?


Logan was just getting off from his job. He was a prostitute. He wasn't proud of it but it got him money. He was wearing booty shorts, platform boots and a low cut cami. He had a leather jacket to top it off. He took off his wig and went out to his car. He got in with the money that he earned and headed out on to the streets. He was speeding to give his pimp James the money he owned at the Palm woods.

Kendall was on his regular duty watching for anything exciting. He put up his speedometer waiting for some excitement . A slick black car sped by going 85. in a 45 zone so Kendall did what Kendall does and put on his siren .

Logan groaned and pulled over. Kendall walked up to the car to see the most sexiest thing ever. Logan took off his sunglasses smirked and winked at the blonde guy in front of him. "Did I do something wrong officer? " He licked his blow pop watching for the blondes reaction. Kendall bit his lip.

"W-well I'm going to have to p-pat you down" Logan's eyes lit up with glee.

" Okay officer" Kendall looked both ways making sure no cars were coming. He motioned for the brunette to get out of the car. Kendall took view of Logan's outfit and smiled. He moved him to the other side opposite of the street. Logan put in his blow pop and leaned against the car. Kendall started at in shoulders to his feet. Then when he went to pat the inside of his legs he felt a bulge.

Kendall smirked and rubbed the bulge. Logan bit his lip in anticipation. Kendall rubbed a little rougher getting a little hard himself .

Logan moaned, "Oh officer". Kendall kissed the brunette's neck slowly taking off his leather jacket. Logan turned around kissing the officer. Kendall ground his hips forward trying to gain friction .

Logan moaned pushed off the blonde ( they don't know each others name yet) opened the door and pushed the officer in the back seat. Logan straddled his waist the best he could in the back of the car. Kendall moaned and ground his hips upward gaining friction. Logan bit his lip and took off his shirt and the officers shirt. Logan kissed down his collarbone leaving little marks down the officers chest.

Kendall unbuttoned his pants sliding them off. Logan smiled and kissed his waist. He slowly slipped off the blondes boxers and smiled with delight. Logan looked up, "Whats your name?" He asked and grabbed his member and licked the tip pumping slowly.

Kendall groaned and said "Kendall Knight you? "

"Logan Mitchell nice to meet you Kendall." He took Kendall in his mouth. Kendall moaned feeling Logan's mouth on him. After a few minutes Kendall could feel himself almost cum.

Logan could feel it too so he got off of Kendall. Seeing the blonde whimper at the lost of his mouth Logan unbuttoned and took off his own pants. Kendall smiled and flipped Logan over so he was on top. He slowly took off Logan's boxers and smiled. He put two of his fingers in Logan's mouth and said one word.

"Suck" Logan eagerly sucked on his fingers moistening them.

When Kendall thought they were ready he slipped two fingers in Logan. He winced a little and got used to it. Soon enough he was basically f-ing himself on Kendall's fingers. Kendall determined him ready and slipped his fingers out. He lined him self at his hole and slipped in. He waited for Logan to adjust. Logan nodded and Kendall began to move. He started going faster. Logan moaned. Kendall kept going. Logan screamed with delighted when Kendall hit his spot.

"OH GOD HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN", Logan screamed. Kendall smirked and hit it over and over again. Kendall began stroking Logan in time with his pumps. Logan screamed and came. Kendall came feeling Logan's walls tightened around him. Kendall pulled out exhausted.

They got dressed.

Kendall got out with Logan behind him. Kendall handed him his number and winked "See ya babe".

Logan smiled and walked back to his car without a ticket.

THE END

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this story because I wrote it a while back and now I finally decided to publish it. Hope you liked it thanks!**


End file.
